A number of viruses are clinically important to be able to accurately detect in blood. Specifically, HIV, CMV (cytomegalovirus), HCV (hepatitis C virus) and EBV (Epstein-Barr virus), are all currently detected using PCR-based or serologic tests. The market for these tests, especially HIV viral load, is immense. PCR is sensitive and quantitative, but is very expensive and imprecise in that it may detect contaminants or other cross-reacting sequences in the sample, if not done correctly. Serology does not provide quantitative information, i.e., how much of the virus is present?
There exists a compelling need for a simple procedure and a system for performing such a procedure whereby a sample of blood could be quickly and accurately analyzed for the number of infected cells, or other medical condition-indicative cells, which cells are distinguished by expressed proteins (epitopes) which result from the infection or other medical condition, and are not found on other cells. Additionally, the procedure should enable one to differentiate such cells from other cells, all in situ, in the blood sampling paraphernalia in a relatively short period of time.